In some cases, a vehicle may be controlled by an autopilot processing platform. The autopilot processing platform may generate autopilot commands. These autopilot commands are directed to components of the vehicle to control the movements of the vehicle. Examples of the components include steering wheel, brakes, accelarator, light, and the like. Examples of the autopilot commands include accelerate, decelerate, turn left or right, signal, and the like. A vehicle equiped with the autopilot processing platform can be referred to as a self-driving vehicle, a driver-less vehicle, an autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle, or an autopilot vehicle.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.